The Time Machine
by nyczlilchinksta
Summary: Anzu travels to the year 2004. At first she's not used to it. Then she realizes she need to go back, but doesn't know if she can forget about the time she had with Yami. What can she do? (Finally updated)
1. Default Chapter

The Time Machine

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Anzu was putting the groceries away. As she was coming out of the kitchen, these dogs came running after her. She didn't know where she was going and ran into a closet. She trips over something and pulls out a book. Then something activates and then the light flashes. _She's now in the year 2004._

She didn't hear anymore noises so she comes out of what she thought was the closet. She saw Yami and thought that he was the Pharaoh. She looked around her and saw some stuff and didn't know what it is. When Yami turned around he jumped and said "Who are you!?!?!?!?!"

As she bows down she says "I'm Anzu. I'm one of your slaves. I see you walking around the castle a few times but you never see me." Then she gets up.

"O.K. Can u please stop messing with my head now?

"I'm not messing with your head. I'm not even allowed to do that. What are you wearing, your highness? You look so….different. What year is this?

"Where have you been? It's the year 2004-"

(Anzu faints)

'I didn't even get to finish what I was saying!'

****

Yami's House

Anzu's having a nightmare. Yami hears her screaming and then runs to see what happens. He reaches over and shakes her gently. She couldn't wake up from her dream and grabs his arm. She was really scared of something in her dream so she started to cry. He looks at her and blushes. Then she wakes up and said she was sorry for soaking up his shirt.

"That's O.K. Are you O.K? I never saw a girl cry that hard before and even if they did, I wouldn't know what to do."

'I don't remember dying and being reincarnated that fast. It must be that closet. I have to try to get back. I wander which closet it is. He's got 9 rooms.'

"So where are you from?"

"Egypt."

"Uh-huh. Um……How'd you get into my house?"

"I came from the closet"

Yami gasped.

"YOU'RE THAT MONSTER FROM THE CLOSET!"

"Are you 5? You still believe in that?"

"Well…… Yeeeaaah.

"O.K. Can you take me to the library?"

"Uh….Yeah. I was going to go there to research on my project before you appeared in my house and fainted. "

"Are you saying that this is my fault?"

"No. I will only take you to the library if you change your clothes cause whatever your wearing is creeping me out."

"What will I change into?"

"I'll take you shopping first."

****

Shopping Mall

"What's this?"

"That's a t-shirt, those are shoes, jewelry, tank top, pants, skirts, and jackets. Those are uuunnn and bbbbbbr."

"There?"

"Bbbbbras and uuuunderwear. Just everything girls need to wear."

"Go in the fitting rooms and try them out. Pick the ones you like."

She's in the fitting room and puts on the bra sideways. She comes out without a shirt on and Yami pushes her in. He closes his eyes and says you have to put on a shirt.

"You put the bra on sideways."

"How do you put it on?"

"You just put it on."

"Show me!"

Yami's face turns to pale in one second.

"No!"

"Come On. I need your help. I'm not used to these stuff."

Yami takes off his shirt and puts the bra on himself to show him.

"Oh. That's' how you wear it."

"Can I take it off now?"

"Sure. What about this?" As Anzu pulls out an underwear from the bottom of the pile.

Yami turns dangerously pale. 'Oh No'

"I'll show you later. I'm just gonna buy you one from every size."

'I'll buy a doll so I can show her cause I AM NOT GOING TO SHOW HER LIKE I DID WITH THE BRA!'

As they walk out people were staring at them with wide eyes. Some were saying their making out here? They went up to pay for Anzu's stuff and when Yami saw the receipt, he nearly fainted. On it he saw the word total and next to it was $412.


	2. Chapter 2

As Yami and Anzu were walking down the street, Yami was still mumbling to himself.

'412? 412! What did I do wrong in the past life? Even though it was kinda worth it on a pretty girl like her.' Looking at Anzu. But when he turned around and then looked back at her, she was gone. He looked for her and then saw that she was in an electronics store. She was picking up all the things she can and exploring them curiously. Yami almost yelled OMG (oh my god) when she was going to drop a 1,800 digital camera. But then she got her control back over the digital camera.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just looking at this object. It looks so amazing and so advanced. I don't really know what it is but it looks so pretty and shiny."

"This is called a digital camera but for now you don't need to know about it. There are plenty of electronics and improved technologies since 1,000 years ago."

Yami takes the digital camera and takes a picture of Anzu. When she saw her picture in there, she was really scared because she thought he had stolen her soul until he explained to her that it was not a soul stealing device.

'These stuff/objects have really improved and advanced since the time period from where I used to live. I love it here but I also miss the Pharaoh. Yami sort of looks like Pharaoh.'

"I'm hungry. Can we eat something?"

"I'm going to go home and cook something for you…since I've spent like half of my money on you to day."

"Sure. Fine with me. As long as I get something to eat. So starving."

**Yami's**** House**

****

"Take a seat. It won't hurt. Watch some T.V. or do anything you like."

"O.K. I'll just wait for you. I don't want to mess up anything in your house."

"It's O.K. I insist. Take a look around. I'm sure you'll get the hang out it soon." -

"Thanks"

Anzu was so interested in looking at the things that hung on the wall, on his tables, and the stuff around her. She looked at the paintings that hung on the wall and she loved them a lot. Yami looked at her looking around jumping from place to place exploring his house. He smiled when he saw her get sucked into the painting which was his favorite piece.

"Yami! Is this food ready yet?"

As soon as she said that, Yami snapped back to reality.

"Yeah come eat. It might not taste as good as what you have tasted before or taste like the restaurants out there but give it a try."

"Thanks. I appreciate you helping me and all. If it's a problem, I can leave. It's fine with me."

"It's O.K. I'm really fine with it."

Anzu was smiling with a BIGGGG smile. She was enjoying the food and she thought it was the best she's ever ate. She's never ate these kinds of food back from where she came from. Yami was also enjoying his dinner to see that Anzu was having a good time eating the food that he cooked. They ate and then watched some T.V. and movies that Yami borrowed from the day before Anzu came.


End file.
